pretty_cure_rewrite_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Guardian Pretty Cure Sixth Element
Guardian Pretty Cure Sixth Element is the Sequel to Guardian Pretty Cure it introduces Cure Creator Premise It's been a year after the Dark Realm was defeated and the Cures are living somewhat normal lives. But a new threat has arrived and the Cures have to stop it. But a sixth Guardian Power Ring was revealed to have existed and the Power Fairies haven't told the Cures about because it was lost. Characters Pretty Cures Maxine Anderson/Cure Flame Maxine is a 16 year old student attending Mamorugaoka High School (Sword Valley Senior High In English Dub) as a second year. She moved with her Mom from The US (The English Dub Changes this to the UK) when her mom married her step-dad. She is very easygoing and Purehearted but she suffers from Culture Shock at times especially around onigiri and occasionally speaks English (Italian in English Dub) by accident. She is Cure Flame The Pretty Cure of Burning Action. Her Theme Color is Red And she has the Power of Fire Hiroka Akesaka/Cure Nature (Clover Blossomdale in English Dub) Hiroka is a 16 year old student attending Mamorugaoka High School as a Second Year. She is sweet And likable and the President and founder of the Gardening Club. She often helps Maxine Adapt to Japanese Culture. She is Cure Nature the Pretty Cure of Blooming Beauty. Her Theme Color is Green And she has the Powers of Nature and the Earth. Runa Daimon/Cure Mizuno (Amanda Clarkson/Cure Splash in English Dub) Runa is a 16 year old student attending Mamorugaoka High School as a Second Year. She is shy and a bookworm She loves to swim and eating sandwiches. She is the Leader of the Mathletes who she brings to victory. She is Cure Mizuno '''the Pretty Cure of Splashing Waves. Her Theme Color is Blue and she has the Power of Water. '''Hotaru Hatoyama/Cure Bolt (Harley Haroldson In English Dub) Hotaru who is Sometimes called ”Hota” is a 17 year old student attending Mamorugaoka High School as a Third year. She is the most mature of the Cures and has a elegant demeanor. She is the Student Council President which she takes seriously. She is Cure Bolt the Pretty Cure of Thundering Elegance. Her Theme Color is Yellow And she has the Powers of Thunder and Lightning. Naoko Chijimatsu/Cure Air (Natalyn Thompson In English Dub) Naoko is a 17 year old Student attending Mamorugaoka High School as a Third year. She is very outgoing and cheerful often being called “the Matchmaker of Mamorugaoka“ due to her constant matchmaking. She is Student Council Vice President and tries to help out Hotaru. She ships Maxine and Hiroka and tries to put them on dates. She is Cure Air the Pretty Cure of Blowing Spirit. Her Theme Color is White And She has the Power of Air Hoshisaki Sakura/Cure Creator (Sarah Carter in English Dub) Sakura is a 16 year old Student who transfers into Mamorugaoka High School as a Second year. She is hyper and tomboyish. She can be stubborn especially when you call her a klutz. But is really creative. She is Cure Creator the Pretty Cure of Magical Creation. Her Theme Color is Purple and she has the power of Creation Mascots Blaze Blaze is Maxine’s Power Fairy And Mascot Partner. He is short tempered like a flame and got annoyed when Maxine wouldn’t believe him in Episode 1. He is cat-like with a fire like appearance. He Ends his sentences in ~flame in the Japanese Version Leaf Leaf is Hiroka’s Power Fairy And Mascot Partner. She is Sweet and Loving like a Flower. She has a Human Alias named '''Lily Akasaka (Lily Blossomdale In English Dub) '''who acts as Hiroka’s Younger Sister who’s In Middle School. She has a cat-like appearance and looks like a leaf. She ends her Sentences in ~leaf in the Japanese Version Aqua Aqua is Runa’s Power Fairy And Mascot Partner. She is Clear and outspoken like the waves. She has a Cat-Like appearance And looks like the waves. She ends her sentences In ~Aqua in the Japanese Version Storm Storm is Hotaru’s Power Fairy And Mascot Partner. She is Hotheaded And Elegant like a Storm. She has a Cat-Like Appearance and looks like a thunderbolt. She ends her Sentences in ~Bolt In the Japanese Version. Breeze Breeze is Naoko’s Power Fairy and Mascot Partner. She is Graceful and Mature like the wind. She has a Cat-Like Appearance and looks like the sky. She ends her Sentences in ~air in the Japanese Version Magi Magi is Sakura's Power Fairy and Mascot Partner. She is Creative and Imaginative like Magic. She has a Cat like appearance and looks mystical. She ends her sentences in ~magi in the Japanese Version Trivia * The Name is a reference to The Sixth Element Category:Sequels